Subscriber Specials
These are the videos Stampy created to celebrate his number of subscribers in his main channel, Stampylonghead. Special Video Montage This video was uploaded when Stampy reached 1,000 subscribers. It contains a montage of some of the best moments from both Stampy's Lovely World and Crimcity. Lovely World Tour This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 2,000 subscribers. It features a tour of his entire Lovely World by that time. This was the first time Stampy toured his own world. 3000 Subscribers Video Special! From the title itself, it was uploaded after Stampy reached 3,000 subscribers. In this video, Stampy thanked everyone for helping him reach that subscriber count. It also features a sped-up part of the video where his "Minecraft helpers" built a 3,000 subscribers sign. The Show Must Go On It was uploaded after Stampy reached 4,000 subscribers. It again features a montage of some of the best moments from Stampy's Lovely World, but this time, in a form of a role-play set up by his helpers at the Theatre. A commentary video was released alongside wi, which is a behind-the-scenes of the video. Road To 5000 Subscribers From the title itself, it was uploaded after Stampy reached 5,000 subscribers. It again features a montage of some of the best moments in all of Stampy's Let's Play by that time. What A Lovely World This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 10,000 subscribers. In this video, iBallisticSquid sings a parody of Louis Armstrong's What A Wonderful World, and it is about Stampy's Lovely World. A Video For You This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 20,000 subscribers. Stampy explains the significance of his achieved subscriber count in an "un-special" way, and he thanks to everyone, including the viewers, for spending some time with him and to his journey as well. Past your Bedtime: With the Magic Animal Club - Q&A with Stampy This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 50,000 subscribers. Stampy answers questions from his fans in the form of a late-night talk show hosted by iBallisticSquid. 100k Subscribers Special From the title itself, it was uploaded after Stampy reached 100,000 subscribers. It features some of the conversations Stampy had with some of his fans (it was a huge response as Stampy spent 11 hours to talk to them) as well as the best fan-arts he had been sent for that year. A Special Dedication This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 300,000 subscribers. In this video, Stampy thanks his helpers and his family for supporting him on his journey. He dedicated the video to L for Lee x, one of his Minecraft helpers, in which Stampy considered him to be his "first-hand" person for all his ideas for the Lovely World. It also features a montage of some of the best moments of Lee Bear. Aside from Lee, iBallisticSquid, Finnball, AmyLee33, LONG bow X99, and ZShoot2KillZ were also featured in the video. Boat Ride to Kitty Cat This series of Lovely World videos were uploaded everyday from 16th - 23rd November 2013 to celebrate 500,000 subscribers. It features him and his helpers' building It's A Lovely World and the Circus. They also had "the big show" at the circus in the seventh episode. The final video features Stampy and Lee Bear attempting to tame a wile ocelot, which was later named Mittens. From Then To Now This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 1 million subscribers. Stampy looks back at his history on YouTube, from his beginnings on his first channel to the most recent events at the time, including Google's termination of his channel. Stampy's Special Unboxing Stampy opens a delivery that came from YouTube, which contains a special Gold Play Button as a reward for reaching one million subscribers. 5 Million (And Counting) From the title itself, it was uploaded after Stampy reached 5 million subscribers. It features a montage of all the best moments since Stampy started running his current channel. Thank You This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 7 million subscribers. In this video, Stampy thanks his family for helping him and his helpers who helped him in his videos. Build My Life This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 8 million subscribers. Stampy looks back at his life using Minecraft, since he admitted that he cannot draw. Thank You This video was uploaded after Stampy reached 9 million subscribers. Real-life Stampy aka Joseph Garrett talks about his experience in his YouTube career, and thanks everyone for gaining this subscriber count and for the support over the years. The real li-e footage was inserted in a giant television screen built in Minecraft. Videos Category:Stampylonghead Category:Special Videos Category:Subscriber Milestones